


【铁盾】记一次别开生面的睡前谈话

by Schlenk



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 19:00:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18452678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schlenk/pseuds/Schlenk
Summary: 如题所示，全篇都是对话差不多就是个“你无情无耻无理取闹”“你才无情无耻无理取闹”的故事（并不





	【铁盾】记一次别开生面的睡前谈话

　　“史蒂夫，我一直以为我们在床上的分工是这样的——我负责变态，你负责在战略上谴责我然后在战术上配合我。”

　　“确实如此。”

　　“所以我……嗯……我该怎么说？这已经不是一句意料之外可以形容的了，这件事完完全全超出了我的认知范围。呃……算了，可能我就不该提，就当这事儿没发生过才对……”

　　“托尼，你是不是偷看了我的日记？”

　　“呃……”

　　“你偷看我的日记。”

　　“它掉到地上然后翻开了，我就不小心看了一眼。”

　　“你偷看我的日记，而且绝对不止一眼。”

　　“真的就一眼！可能我眼睛比较大这一眼看到的比较多……”

　　“托尼，不要一错再错。”

　　“好吧，我偷看了你的日记，但事情的起因确实是它掉到地上然后翻开了……我道歉。晚些时候你想让我怎么道歉都行，但史蒂夫，我现在真的非常想知道——你认真的吗？！是我把你带坏了吗？”

　　“你指哪方面的认真？”

　　“各个方面。别这样看着我！别搞得好像你什么都没做！”

　　“我觉得我确实没做什么会让你这么抓狂的事情……”

　　“史蒂夫，你，美国队长，我们光荣伟大正确的精神领袖，正直到身上直接能挂面国旗的道德标杆，有本秘密的日记本，里面记录了我们每次做爱的时间、地点和内容，每次记录后面还附带你的打分。我这么说了一遍之后你能理解我为什么这么抓狂了吗？”

　　“唔，稍微有点能理解了。不过你在意的主要是记录的部分还是打分的部分？”

　　“都有。双重重磅炸弹。能让我更震惊的只有你偶尔还配插图了。”

　　“你看得是不是过于认真了？我还没放弃对你偷看我日记这个行为的追究。”

　　“对不起，真的对不起，但我也保留抗辩的权利，我第一眼真的是不小心瞄到了，然后根据瞄到的内容，我判断我看一下问题应该不大……这属于过失行为，不是蓄意犯罪。”

　　“那就原谅你吧，反正本来也没准备向你保密，只不过特意对你提起这件事实在很奇怪。”

　　“很高兴我们终于达成一致了，很高兴你也能感受到这件事有多奇怪。”

　　“我还以为以你的尺度不会轻易被我吓到呢。”

　　“甜心，我希望你明白，我的尺度是一回事，你在我心目中的尺度又是另一回事。我记性爱日记就很正常，你记就完全是另外一种感觉了。”

　　“你这是偏见，你觉得你在这个领域起跑位置比我靠前就能一直保持领先。”

　　“事实上，截止目前为止，除了你的秘密日记本之外，我显然还处于领先位置。而且我完全也可以去弄本日记本来开始记录……说到这个我很好奇，你是怎么每次都能记下开始和结束的时间的？只有很少几次遗漏。结束就算了，开始的时候你应该没空看表。”

　　“如果你仔细观察一下，就会发现遗漏了时间的那几次都是在‘别的场合’。”

　　“你问了贾维斯。他从来没和我提过。”

　　“我问了贾维斯。鉴于你根本不会问起有关的问题，所以他不向你提也是很正常的。”

　　“啊，你现在胳膊肘朝他那儿拐了是不是？不先安慰一下你深受打击的男朋友？”

　　“你怎么就深受打击了？”

　　“我一次满分都没拿过！一次都没拿过！有一次我甚至就拿了十分里的三分！”

　　“我还以为你不会在意别人的评价……这不是你的风格，托尼，想想你平时是怎么嘲讽那些八卦新闻的？”

　　“这不是别人的评价，史蒂夫，这是你的评价。在评价‘床上的托尼·史塔克表现如何’这方面你比诺贝尔、米其林、普利策和奥斯卡加在一起还要权威——”

　　“——你一直以来其实也不怎么在意权威对你的评价——”

　　“这就是个形容！你明白我的意思！我们在一起的那天我就把这个权力交给你了，世界上独一无二的特权，你可以轻而易举否认我的全部而且我他妈的一定会在乎！”

　　“托尼。托尼？先别生气……”

　　“我已经生气了，我要报复你，明天我就去挑日记本。”

　　“你不可能。”

　　“为什么？”

　　“你不可能客观评分——你肯定会自信满满地试着这么去做，然后发现你每次都想给我打满分。你都找不出扣分的理由来说服自己。”

　　“我肯定能找出来，比如……”

　　“比如？”

　　“好吧，我找不出来，或者说我的自尊心帮我找出来了但我的理性感性和灵魂全部倒戈到了你那边，还他妈拉上了良心当后备军。你赢了，庆祝你的胜利吧，混蛋。你真的被我带坏了。你现在都学会说不过就耍流氓这招了。”

　　“谢谢，我相信我在耍流氓这方面还有很大进步空间。现在能开始听我解释了吗？”

　　“在你解释之前我要提醒你，我脆弱的心灵丝毫没有得到安抚，如果不是怕拿零分我现在就要操哭你。”

　　“其实你拿不到满分的原因很简单，托尼，就像我刚才说的，我用的是扣分制而不是加分制……事实上，只要你仔细看就会发现，你有很多分被扣掉都是因为你管不住嘴。”

　　“你就不能像你无数次原谅我一样对它网开一面吗？看在它一直把你照顾得挺好的份上？你的胸没在你的脑子那儿帮我说说情吗？”

　　“我这是客观评分！我有套标准的。一张扣分表——在我脑子里。”

　　“我建议你把它写出来让我看看，因为我郑重怀疑它的评判标准有失公允。你又当选手又当裁判还当监管机构！”

　　“我可以背给你听，首先，多嘴破坏气氛扣一分。你的很多个九分就是这么来的，希望你能引以为戒。”

　　“听上去这张表应该被命名为《托尼·史塔克是如何与满分失之交臂》。”

　　“然后，一切该死的没有屋顶的做爱地点都会被扣五分。”

　　“阳台？等等，我们没试过阳台！我们居然没试过阳台！真是百密一疏……别瞪我，继续，请继续。”

　　“现在你应该隐约猜到你的某个三分是怎么来的了？玩的花样太过火会扣两分。”

　　“这不公平，我都是在你同意的基础上玩的。”

　　“这很公平，我同意了不代表我不会扣你的分。”

　　“那么你要如何定义‘过火’？这得有个标准。”

　　“我心里面是有套标准的，但很难表述出来给你听。”

　　“你看，你又当选手又当裁判还当监管机构。”

　　“或者我下次可以不给你扣分，但也不同意？”

　　“当我没说。扣吧！我现在有点明白那个三分是怎么来的了……”

　　“其实那个三分才是你真的和满分失之交臂。那天你没踩到任何扣分的点，有七分都是因为同一个原因扣掉的，如果没有这个原因，你的第一个满分就要诞生了。”

　　“哇……那次我到底做了什么？乱吃醋？太下流的性幻想？这两个是扣分点吗？”

　　“是的。前者两分，后者三分。”

　　“我真的开始好奇什么事情能让我丢掉七分了。毕竟我们之间可没有意外怀孕之类的问题——”

　　“——托尼——”

　　“干嘛？现在我又不用担心你给我扣分！老天，我曾经以为床是我们不会吵架的最后一片净土。”

　　“你忘了我们吵过吗？差点把卧室给拆了的那次。顺带一提，那次你可拿了七分呢。”

　　“想起来了。那次居然能有七分？”

　　“我又不会因为我们差点把卧室拆了给你扣分。”

　　“那到底是什么事情能扣我七分？！”

　　“那天你心情不好，可以说是情绪低谷……然后你只是想找个人发泄而已，甚至都没必要是我。”

　　“什么叫甚至没必要是你？我知道这事儿挺混蛋的，但只能是你。”

　　“我知道，托尼。我知道。所以我才什么都没说，只是在我的秘密日记本里给你扣了分而已。而且那次除了你在拿我发泄之外堪称完美，我实在没什么好抱怨的。

　　“噢，别这样……这样搞得我好像是个人渣。”

　　“要是你想改进，试试下次提前告诉我一声，没准儿你还能得到一点特别服务。”

　　“平时有什么特别服务是我得不到的吗？”

　　“就你这样你还疑惑自己为什么拿不到满分？！”

　　“我错了亲爱的……但我还有个小问题。如果你用加分制呢？我能弄到多少个满分？”

　　“那就显得有点多此一举了是不是？我是说，次次都是满分的话，打分就没有意义了。”

　　“我好感动，史蒂夫。让我也加入你的日记本项目好吗？我可以让记录的部分更详细——”

　　“然后硬生生把日记变成色情文学。或者只有色情没有文学。”

　　“有时候色情本身就是一种文学。就像你本身就是一种艺术。”

　　“所以……你终于明白这分数虽然客观但是并不重要了？”

　　“是。我现在比较在意今晚我能得几分的事。”

　　“要是你愿意从现在开始闭嘴，我可能会给你值得纪念的第一个满分。”


End file.
